


Bear Care

by Draycevixen



Series: POI fic by Draycevixen [19]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Starfoozle, who prompted me with: Bear doing as good dogs do and keeping an eye on Reese as the latter is recovering from an injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear Care

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Bear Care / 小熊护理](https://archiveofourown.org/works/730615) by [Helice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helice/pseuds/Helice)



.

“Would you like anything from the store, Mr. Reese?”

John shook his head. He was doing an excellent impersonation of _man absorbed in ESPN_ but was really sulking. 

“In my absence, I’m leaving Bear in charge.” 

John’s glare could strip paint but Finch pointed and Bear trotted over to sit by John’s bed. 

“I will be back in twenty minutes. Do _not_ attempt to get up. If you damage your stitches Dr. Tillman will have my head on a plate.”

 

As soon as Finch left, John started shifting sideways while trying to keep the pressure off his shoulder but Bear stopped him by the simple expedient of dropping his head on to the bed. 

“I need water, Bear.” 

The dog turned and carefully mouthed the water bottle off the bedside table, dropping it by John. 

“However much kibble Finch is paying you, I’ll double it.” 

Bear cocked his head, like he was considering John’s proposition, then nosed the water bottle closer to John’s hand. 

“Traitor.” He stared at the dog who stared back. “You can’t stop me from getting up.” 

 

Finch returned to find 65lbs of sleeping dog draped carefully across Reese’s uninjured legs, effectively pinning him to the bed. 

 

.


End file.
